


A Haven For The Insatiable Reader

by Josie20k



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Autism, Autism Acceptance Month 2020, Autistic Kliff (Fire Emblem), Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Headcanon, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie20k/pseuds/Josie20k
Summary: Kliff is hesitant to be the newest inductee to the Order of Heroes, and he's not impressed by the castle. That quickly changes when he sees the castle's library...
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	A Haven For The Insatiable Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by prompt 3 of uniqueaspergirl's Autistic Creative Challenge April: Special Interest.

Kliff wasn't sure how to feel about being whisked away into another world on short notice. He was the newest inductee to the Order of Heroes, which was embroiled in some war, which he wasn't too wild about. He already had enough of war in Valentia, and he was content to live the rest of his life more peacefully, building up knowledge along the way. The summoner, and even the Askran Prince and Princess, begged him to stay for at least a bit to make up his mind. Kliff shrugged and went off to explore the castle.

The castle itself wasn't anything to write home about. There were some people who may have been interesting, but Kliff _was not_ in the mood for the inevitable small talk. 

He continued wandering until he came across a large set of double doors. He sniffed up a familiar scent behind those doors. Walking over and grabbing the handles, he swung the doors open.

He gasped as the smell of paper rushed into his senses. 

There must have been hundreds, no, _thousands_ of books in this library. And yet, there was little dust. Kliff couldn't believe such a place existed. He took little steps into the library, craning his head, turning every which way, and soaking in all the sights and scents. He could even taste the books on his tongue from how concentrated they were. 

A stranger came walking back, carrying a large stack of books in their arms. Kliff, however, was so lost in his amazement that he forgot to watch where he was going. He walked backward, his legs moving of their own accord until he crashed right into the stranger.

"Ack!"

The two fell to the floor. The books came tumbling down, some hitting Kliff on the head. He was buried in books.

"Oh... I'm sorry," Kliff scrambled to his knees and started picking up the fallen books.

The stranger knocked themself out of their daze. They wore some interesting robes, with gold buttons and intricate purple patterns. They smiled and picked up some books, "Oh, no, don't worry about it. I should have watched where I was going."

Kliff winced, "On the contrary, I shouldn't have been walking backward."

"Well, let's just say neither of us was paying attention and leave it at that, huh? You look new here. My name is Robin. What's your name?"

"Kliff," he smiled.

Working together, Kliff and Robin picked up all the books and placed them onto a nearby table. Kliff sighed with drooping arms. Robin gave a silly smile.

"Already winded? This is only a quarter of the books in this library," they said.

"... It's amazing," Kliff said. "What kind of books are here? Any on magic?"

"Any on magic?" Robin snickered, "We have all there is! Not only books on Askran magic, but we've got books on magic from every world we've summoned heroes from!"

Stars lit up in Kliff's eyes as Robin spoke.

"Though, I believe you're the first one to come from Valentia, so I don't think we have any books on Valentian magic..."

"Oh, that's more than fine. I've already read most of what there is to know about Valentian magic."

"Wow, big reader, it sounds like!"

"Y-yeah," Kliff said.

"I'm quite the bookworm myself, actually," Robin said. They pointed to a direction in the library, "Over in that area is the magic section. This is a big place, but it shouldn't be too difficult to find. It's pretty quiet most of the day, so feel free to read 'till you drop."

Kliff nodded and smiled, "Thank you very much."

"No problem," Robin said. They started to collect the books on the table, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go stock these books."

"Of course, thank you for your time."

Robin picked up and carried the stack of books in their hands once again. They nodded to Kliff and walked off to another part of the library. Kliff began making his way to the magic section, sometimes stopping to read some of the titles on the way. Though his main interest is in magic, he would be kicking himself later if he didn't take the opportunity to check out other subjects as well.

This library was like a haven for the insatiable reader. Kliff absolutely could not recognize a single book. It made him feel like a child again, knowing nothing except that there was so much to learn. He couldn't keep himself from taking off his glove and feeling the textures of the books as he walked, a stim for him. An overwhelming sense of calm filled him. He helped himself to a couple of books as he continued walking.

Perhaps, just perhaps, he could stay with the Order of Heroes. Just for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this story? Don't be afraid to comment if so; I appreciate all comments! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
